A Long Awaited Fillmore Fic
by taylor-angel72
Summary: This is a long awaited Fillmore fic with all my favorite pairings... A guys night in, a girls night out... i wonder what will happen? read on to find out!
1. Guys' night in, girl's night out

THIS IS A LONG AWAITED FILLMORE ROMANCE FIC!

These are the long awaited pairings:

Tehama/Anza

Ingrid/Fillmore

Vallejo/Malika

Danny/Jenny (NOT from the red robin episode, she's my made up character)

Gladexis/Robert (I couldn't remember her b/fs name, so now Robert is her b/f)

Wayne/Christy (made-up character)

Explanations: k, this is going to be a little fic about my favourite pairings who me and some other people have waited anxiously for. If no one reviews then ill post chapters as I see fit.: D

Disclaimer: I do not own Fillmore, Fillmore belongs to Disney and all I own is this story line, Christy, Jenny, and Robert.

Chapter 1. Guy's night in, girl's night out.

Wednesday Afternoon – X Middle School

"ANZA! Yo, dawg, wait up!"

Joseph Anza turns on his heels and waits until Fillmore catches up. The two continue to walk down the hall of X middle school together.

"What's new Fillmore?"

"I got some news. There's been a bust in the cafetorium. Danny busted up a huge candy theft by accident. Ha! Dawg there's a lot of chocolate bars down there. Anyways, Vallejo wants you down in the Café with Tehama to look for clues."

"Why didn't they use the talkies?" Anza questioned.

"They're out. Ingrid's looking' over them. All of a sudden they just all went out."

"Ok, I'll go meet up with Tehama. Later man,"

"Late."

Anza turns and hurries down the hall. At the last locker he stops and turns, "hey Fillmore! You still down for Friday night? Vallejo says its all good at his place."

"Don't we usually have our poker nights at Ingrid's house Anza?"

"Well, yeah, but this one is a GUYS poker night. You down?"

"Yeah man, but what about Ingrid and Tehama?"

Anza laughs, "They don't know."

Friday Afternoon – X Middle School

"Hey Ingrid."

Ingrid Third looks up from her desk at the Safety Patrol HQ to see Tehama standing in front of her desk.

"Hey Tehama, what's up?"

"What's with Friday? Do we have plans? When I asked Anza he kind of...avoided the subject. Makes you wonder doesn't it?"

"O they probably want to have a guys night. Wana do something?"

"Yeah, how bout a girls night out! We invite some other girls, and have a regular old party!

"o. Well. I don't know..."

"Come on Ingrid. Have some fun!"

While Tehama tried to convince Ingrid to join her on a girl's night out, the guys were gathered in Vallejo's office.

"O Ferrell, you're bringing pizza. Fillmore drinks. Anza chips. Leggit, cards. Got it?"

"Yeah, sure Vallejo, but what about Tehama and Ingrid? What's going on with them?" O feral peered between the shades out to where Tehama and Ingrid were talking.

"There not coming O Ferrell." Anza replied. "But I think they have plans anyway."

Friday Night – Ingrid's House

Ingrid rolled off her bed, where she had been reading a book, and answered the phone

"Third residence. Ingrid speaking."

"Hey Ingrid, its Tehama. Are you ready?"

"Well, yeah. I guess." Ingrid picked up her clock it was quarter to five. "Where are we going?"

Tehama answered: "well, you, Jenny, Christy, Gladexis and I are going out to the mall, then were all heading back to my house for the night. And you should wear something nice. Not to fancy, but fun. Nice. Girl's night out at the mall cloths. A skirt maybe. Red?"

"You're asking a lot Tehama. But this once. Just this once."

"Ok! Awesome. We'll meet you at you're house at 5:30! Bye"

Ingrid had a quick shower then raided her closet. "Crackers. I have no red clothes. But I have a sister." Ingrid went into Ariella's closet and chose a red skirt, and a black tank top. After quickly changing she peeked in the mirror.

"Fine. I look fine." Then she ran downstairs until the girls came to pick her up.

Walking down the street while laughing and talking, Ingrid compared what she was wearing to the others. Jenny was wearing a black skirt and a baggy red top. Tehama had changed into a red skirt not unlike Ingrid's; she was wearing a black quarter sleeves shirt. Gladexis was wearing a knee length black dress. Christy was wearing black jeans and a baggy black top over a red belt.

'Its funny how we all match' mused Ingrid.

At the mall, while browsing, they met up with Malika. Malika was a red robin. But for once was quite uncharacteristically not wearing her red robin sash. Just a red dress. Jenny invited Malika to join them and the girls strolled through the mall. All of them decided to go all in and get makeovers. Tehama had her bangs died from pink to red.

After dinner the group thought on what to do next.

"O my gosh! O my total gosh! I just got the best idea EVER!" Gladexis waved her hands around! "The guys are having a party! A guy's night in! Lets go join them!"

Jenny laughed excitedly, "Yeah! Now that Malika's here there's one guy for everyone! How bout it girls?"

The girls agreed. "Were totally gona crash that party!" Christy giggled.

"I wonder what Vallejo's gona think of this!" The girls screamed with laughter. Malika interrupted.

"Vallejo? No. No. No no no. We are NOT going to that party. Not if he's there. Are you insane? He'll like, arrest me or something."

"Well then," Christy put in, "you don't have to come. You don't NEED to be there Malika. Go find your little robin friends."

"Watch it there Christy," snarled Malika. "I'm not against messing up you're pretty little hairdo! Or your face!"

Christy stood up, "O yeah?" 

Tehama stood between them "calm down both of you. Or we won't need Vallejo. I'LL arrest you. I know, lets just go back to my house."

Leaving the mall, Malika forgot the argument and talked and laughed with Ingrid and Jenny. Christy however glared at Malika's back.

Back at Tehama's house the girls gathered their overnight things and Tehama lent some to Malika. After piling their stuff in the middle of the floor the girls fell to talking.

Meanwhile...Friday Afternoon – Vallejo's house

Vallejo surveyed his pool house. His parents were going to be gone all night and they hadn't wanted 6 boys in their house. So they told him to use the pool house. The Vallejo's were very rich, so they had a very large pool house. In one of the 5 rooms stood a pool table, an air hockey table and a foosball table. In another room was a card table, and shelves full of games and books. The third room was a kitchen, with an island in the middle and a counter to sit at. The fourth room was a bathroom, complete with a shower. The last room had a large TV, couches, some chairs, a phone, and a stereo.

"Quite a nice place you got here Vallejo. Quite nice indeed." Vallejo jumped and tuned, seeing Anza he greeted him:

"Hi to you to Anza. Yeah it's not a bad place at all really." Behind Anza came Wayne Leggit, Fillmore, and Robert, who was a quarterback on the football team.

"Where's O ferrell?" Oferrell came tottering around the corner carrying a large stack of pizza, chips, and pop. Between his teeth was clenched a deck of cards.

"Hey Offeral!" called Fillmore, "you forgot napkins!" Oferrells dismayed face peered around the pizza.

"Really? O, well, just wait a sec, I'll go get some." Abandoning everything on a table, Oferrell ran out back to the red wagon he had brought to help carry all his stuff.

Seated around the table in the kitchen the guys ate pizza and talked about stuff.

"Dawg Vallejo, this is a nice shed you got here. Dawg."

Fillmore had changed out of his green shirt and replaced it with a black one. Vallejo was wearing baggy black jeans and a red t-shirt. Anza was wearing a red shirt underneath his black coat. Leggit had black pants and Robert was wearing a red jersey over his black pants. Oferrell was wearing a red tie over his black suspendered pants.

"Oferrell, why are you wearing suspenders?" question Anza.

"I thought it was a party!"

After consuming most of the pizza, they put the extra food away and sat around the card table.

"Man, I am bored of playing crazy eights! Danny, why don't you know how to play any other games?" Robert threw down his cards.

"DUDES! I have the best idea EVER! The girls are having a party right? A girl's night! Lets go join them!

"YEAH!" Danny dropped his cards and jumped up from the table. "I've never been to a girls party! There are six girls! I saw them at the mall! That's one for each of us!"

Wayne laughed, "We can totally crash their party! I wonder what that Red Robin's gona think of this!"

"Wait!" Vallejo interrupted, "what Red robin? Do you mean Malika?"

"Yeah, Danny and I saw the girls when we were buying pizza. Malika's with them."

"NO. No no no. We are NOT going to a party if Malika's there. She'll try to rob me or something."

"Well, Vallejo, you don't need to come." Wayne stood up and looked out the window. "It sounds like fun to me."

"Watch it there Leggit. We're not going, that's that."

"DUDES! Can we at least do something other than this?" Robert fell back onto the couch. Lets watch some TV."

The guys clustered around the TV and settled down to watch Pirates of the Caribbean.

The End. End of Chapter 1. Please review. I want to know if there is interest in this story or not. Thanks!

Taylor


	2. Secrets and crashed parties

LONG AWAITED FILLMORE FIC

Chapter 2- Secrets and Crashed Parties

Pairings are still the same. I still don't own Fillmore, or anything recognizable. Everything else I actually do own. Everything else being this plotline and my 3 made-up characters.

Friday Night – Tehama's house

"So girls, what are we gonna do?" Jenny was lying backwards on the couch, her feet over the top and her head hanging over the edge.

"We could play a game. How about truth?" Gladexis replied.

Malika sat up from where she had been sitting on the floor next to Tehama. "Don't you mean truth or dare?"

"No, I mean truth. There's no guys, so it's only truth."

The girls agreed to play so they sat in a circle. Christy plopped herself down Ingrid's backpack and they all put there hands in the middle to decide who would go first.

Friday night – Vallejo's pool house

Vallejo, Fillmore, Anza, Robert, and Wayne sat slumped around the TV. Danny was walking all around the pool house. In the card room Danny looked at the bookshelves, hoping to find some Vampira books. No luck, but wait, what's this...? Danny pulled a photo album off of the shelf.

Sitting at the card table he started flipping through it. Most of the pictures were old, Vallejo's school photo's, class pictures, and there was a photo of the Safety Patrol two years ago, before Danny was on the force. Vallejo was standing next to a girl with long brown hair. Danny peered closer at the photo. It was Malika! The Red Robin criminal!

'She was a safety patroller?' Danny wondered. He kept flipping. As he turned the pages he saw more photos of Malika. Apparently they had been good friends. VERY good friends he thought as he looked at a picture of Vallejo and Malika at a school dance.

'I wonder what happened?'

Vallejo poked his head in the room. "What are you doing Oferrell?" Danny flipped to the back of the book where there were more recent photos. Danny saw one of himself, feeding his pet fish.

"I'm just looking at some pictures." Danny quickly put the book back on the shelf and went out to the living room with Vallejo.

"Dudes," Robert began, "dudes, lets play a game. How about...truth?"

"Is that like, truth or dare, only, no dares? Ok."

Just then the walkie-talkie in Fillmore's backpack went off. Fillmore reached inside and pulled it out. "Hey, I thought these weren't working!" The static cracked again, and then from the other end you could hear girl's voices. Fillmore was about to try tuning it and turn it off, but Robert stayed his hand.

"Wait Fillmore! I think that's the girl's party! I can hear Gladexis!" Fillmore placed the walkie-talkie on the table and they all grouped themselves around it.

"I can't hear!" Danny whined. Anza turned the volume up and silently they listened...

**A.N In this part I am going to put each girls name before they talk. Ok. And the girl's conversation is underlined.**

Gladexis: Ok, Ingrid, you go first. Ask a question.

Ingrid: Umm... Christy! Umm... Have you ever done anything illegal?

Girls: Laugh

Christy: Well, yeah, twice. Once I really didn't want to go to school so I forged a note so I could go home. But Vice principal Raycliffe caught me. Then I was in Folsom's office, and Raycliffe had written her a note, saying that I skipped school and forged a note, so I took it and ripped it up. And I took Principal Folsom's lucky pen. Actually, I stole it.

All of the guys stared at each other, and then they broke down laughing.

Anza shushed them "Shh, shh, there going again!"

Christy: My turn... umm... Gladexis. Who do you like?

Gladexis: I'm tired of this game. Lets play would you rather! I'll go first. I pick Tehama. Would you rather kiss Josh or Anza?

**A.N. Josh is this really hot guy I just made up**

Tehama: Well, that's easy. Anza.

All the girls shrieked with laughter and all the guys slapped Anza on the back.

"Way to go man!"

Tehama: OK, I pick Jenny. Jenny, what's you're biggest secret?

Jenny: ok, well.... Ivehadacrushondannyoferrellsince2ndgrade.

Girls: WHAT?

Jenny: IVE HAD A CRUSH ON DANNY OFERRELL SINCE 2ND GRADE!

Danny leapt up "YES! I'm liked! A popular girl likes me! YES!"

When the laughter died down the guys grouped around the talkie.

Jenny: My turn. I pick Ingrid. Ingrid, Are you going to ask anyone to the dance? If so, who?

Ingrid: That's no fair! That's two questions! I get to asked two too... ok Umm... well, I was actually kind of hoping that someone would ask ME to the dance, but I don't think he is going to, so I may ask him...

Girls: WHO?

Ingrid: Cornelius Fillmore.

Fillmore's face broke out into an ear-splitting grin. Leggit started laughing at his goofy expression.

Ingrid: My turn. I pick Malika.

All the guys fell silent and turned to Vallejo. Vallejo didn't move. Just stared at the talkie.

Ingrid: I get to ask two questions so, Malika, Who do you like? And what's the biggest mistake you ever made?

Vallejo grabbed the talkie and held it up in front of him.

Malika: The biggest mistake is leaving the safety patrol, because when I did that, I left behind the person I liked. I like Vallejo. 

Girls: ... silence

All the guys sat in silence. Then Vallejo stood up. "Come on guys, were going to a party. Tehama's house is just down the street."

The guys dropped the walkie-talkie and they ran out the door and down the street.

"What are her parents going to say when we show up?" Robert asked

Vallejo answered: "I dunno. But lets not go knoking on the front door. But i dont think there home."

Tehama's house

"You really like Vallejo Malika? Why?"

"O I don't know Jenny, why do you like Danny?"

Ingrid stood up. "What was that? I know I just heard something? Did anyone else hear that?" All the girls stood up. Then quietly, crept up the stairs. They tiptoed into the front hall, and moving aside the curtain peered outside. Nothing was there.

Tehama laughed nervously. "I bet it was a squirrel. Lets go back downstairs.

Ingrid, Tehama and Malika Went around the house and closed and locked all the doors. When they went downstairs the other girls were sitting all piled together on one couch.

"What if it's a robber? Or a rapist? Or a thief?" Jenny grabbed a cushion. "What if it's a murderer?"

All of a sudden they all turned to the stairs. "There it is again! I KNOW I heard something that time!" Tehama looked around the room. Christy ran over to a closet, opening it she found a broom handle. She took it and then once again the girls crept up the stairs single file.

They went into the family room, where there was a sliding door.

"Its probably just a raccoon." Said Tehama, but she didn't sound sure. Gladexis took hold of the cord that controlled the drapes. She tugged it up. The blinds flew up.

Nothing was outside. They all laughed nervously. Then something came racing towards the window.

"AAAAAAAAA!!!" All the girls shrieked. Then once they got a better look at what was running towards the door they stopped screaming. It was Robert, Wayne, Fillmore, Anza, Danny, and Vallejo!

Christy threw open the door, she moved outside and swung the broom handle at Robert. It smacked him in the stomach.

"OUCH! SHE HIT ME! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"THAT WAS FOR SCARING US HALF TO DEATH! Sneaking around like that!"

All of the other guys fell down to the ground laughing.

Fillmore spoke up, "You girls look really nice. Why are you all dressed up?"

Ingrid replied, "Because we had a girls night out."

Then Danny spoke up: "Were all color cordinated!"

Jenny laughed. "Do you guys wanna come in? Its kind of late to be playing outside."

Once they were inside they all stood around awkwardly until Tehama said, " We'd all love it if you stayed, but my parents will kill me if they get home and I have 6 guys in my house."

Anza replied, "Well, come over to our party. Vallejo's parents won't be home till Sunday."

"What are we supposed to tell Tehama's parents?" Christy was still waving the broom handle around.

Fillmore laughed, "Tell them you went to Ingrid's for the night."

The girls grabbed all of their stuff and the guys helped them carry it to Vallejo's house.

Robert was talking to Wayne in a low voice, because Christy still had that broom. "Dude, we so totally crashed their party!"

Please review, tell me what you think. Flame if you want. I don't care if you do. Maybe I'll use the flames in the story. Maybe Robert wil set fire to something.

Cheers

Taylor


End file.
